Lives of a Hero
by ComicsGeek102
Summary: A bunch of jumbled One shots, about absolutely anything to do with DC hero s, mostly Young justice. Pairs are anyone with anyone, stories are mostly made up or in after math of this and that :) R&R Genre may be different in every one shot. :)
1. Not going anywhere

**A/N: This is all random stuff that comes to my head just so you know, the list of all Genre this just again stuff from my mind that I want to put out there I seriously go for all pairings so if you want to see something in a one shot or maybe a tiny arc then let me know in a review: PEACE! Oh and by the way I have so many characters some might not even be shown in young justice its still the DCU so I`m sure it counts, just putting that out there so your prepared no OC`s though. in each chapter/ one-shot the info about it will be displayed in the beginning. **

**I`m Right here...**

**Pairing: Wally west/Artemis Crock **

**When Artemis said "Where`s Wally?" this is how it should have been. in My opinion anyway. **

The cold, frost bitten wind slowed to a normal speed and the clouds of snow still swirling in the air started to disappear in the air reveling two speedsters. The Team, young justice ran over to them smiles unable to leave their faces as they congratulated the younger and older runners who chuckled as they sat on their knees breathing in hard and letting the fact they just saved the world from a total disaster seep in. It felt good.

"Wait!" Artemis cried her eyes scanning the horizon for only one person, she looked over her shoulder as Flash stood up taking in a deep breath, she was looking to him for answers, could he give them to her?

"Artemis, he wanted me to tell you-," Flash said Artemis`s eyes started to water already dreading the word that she knew would come. "No." she cried, her knees felt weak, like gelo, Before she could collapse a light shown from not far from where the team was standing and a yellow speedster fell out still waist deep in the light and falling to the ground. Dick was the first to leap to his best friend`s reduce at a speed Flash was envious of. But Dick was strong enough for the pull of the hole.

Artemis ran over and grabbed Dick around the waist pulling him and M`gann, Blue beetle and Impulse were right behind her, Conner raced over and got closer to Wally Grabbing the man`s other hand and pulling, the force was strong that's for sure but finally they managed to pull Wally out and they landed in a toppled heap. Dick and M`gann got out of the way quickly as Wally scrambled over to Artemis who was sitting in her knees and he pulled her into a warm hug as she cried into his shoulder, "Shh, I`m here, I`m here and I`m never leaving you again."

He pulled away placing his hands on her face and wiping her tears away with his thumbs, no one could see he was shacking, but Artemis felt it and she was scared just as much as he had been. "I love you Arty." he cried crashing his lips to hers, She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back and then laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you too bay watch." she cried and laughed with him.

Wally shuffled onto one knee and pulled her hand close and looked her in the eyes with his water green eyes, "Artemis? I know this is the worst time but," he opened the space where he usually kept his extra snacks and pulled out a small box, "will you marry me?"

"YES!" she cried, "Of course you idiot!" she kissed him again, both their cheeks flushed red from the cold and crying but when Wally pull the ring on her finger, no one cared about the cold or the fact they almost lost Wally today or that the league was still gone, the two only cared about each other and what their lives were going to be after that moment on.

Together.

**A/N: I really have no idea if they were married before this or not but I wanted to try and make this a little longer, not all of the one shots will be so short.**


	2. Needed space

**Pairing: None**

**main people :Tim Drake, Nightwing/ Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Batman, mention of Jason Todd (YAY) **

**Batman is reluctant to leave Tim in the field because of what happened to Jason Todd (second robin) And Dick being the over protective big brother that he is can only agree with the man`s actions but still knows how Tim feels. **

"Robin!" Tim spun around wide eyes at a the last gun man, the old fear that he used to have about his "Job" was long gone, so he didn't hesitate to make a move on the man, he was faster, stronger, and smarter, but that didn't stop Bruce from interfering, again. He pushed Tim out of the way and threw two batarangs, one hit the man`s hand making him drop the gun and the other was logged in the crooks shoulder when he hit the ground.

Tim sat up having been knocked to the floor as well and he glared at Bruce who looked down at him like it was his fault. Tim got up and dusted his suit off before staring coldly at Bruce, "What the hell?"

"I could say the same, you froze didn't you?" Bruce asked calmly, Tim rolled his eyes, "No I didn't you just freak out, again, let me do my job!" he hissed, Bruce pulled his caped back over his shoulder`s the way the shadows seemed to react around the Dark knight were all very frightening but he had gotten over that long ago.

"Your job is to pay attention and don't get killed, you obviously arnt ready for in the field work, maybe monitor duty is best." Bruce said the last part more to himself but Tim heard it and it pissed him off to no end, "NO! I`ve been training and looking at the stupid computer for six months just because you wanted to make sure you knew I was ready, I`m ready but you don't seem to be."

"Robin-," Batman growled Tim shook his head, "Stay out of my way I`m not a child, I`m thirteen years old and I know what I`m doing! Your the one who taught me!"

"Robin I-" Tim crossed his arms over his chest, "This is the sixth time this has happened already and I`m starting to wonder, do you even want me as a partner, because if your looking for perfection then I`m not it, not until you learn to trust me and stop being over protective, I`m not your responsibility!"

Bruce closed the distance between them in slow steps and Tim had to tilt his head once Bruce stopped and looked down on him, the white optic lenses covering his eyes didn't hide the man`s anger, "Go. To. The. Car and wait there, now." he hissed the last words with so much venom Tim almost thought he`d done something wrong, but he didn't, even so he sulked his way back over to the slick black bat mobile and jumped in side, making Bruce angrier then he already was wasn't on his to do list.

The car ride back to the cave was less than satisfying. more like cold, silent, and about six minuets of the two hero's exchanging glares threw two different windows. Say he was pleased when they stopped and the door`s unlocked was probably the biggest understatement of the year. Tim stormed past Alfred who raised and eyebrow at the Dark Knight who was leaning against the car arms folded over his chest and frowning as Tim threw down his cape and headed up stairs to his room.

XXXXXX

A quick shower calmed him down only a small portion, but relaxing on his bed as he laid on his stomach scrolling threw his phone at any missed calls seemed to sooth him a bit more.

"Sup!"

Tim literally jumped out of his skin as he spun around holding a hand to his chest, "God Dick, are you trying to kill me!" he gasped at his older brothers sneaky entrance, probably threw the window. Dick Grayson, Nightwing, the acrobat, the very first Robin the legacy he was trying to fill, but usually he just addressed Dick as his older brother. even if they weren't related by blood they were nothing less then family.

"Hehe," Dick snickered walking over to him and leaning against the side of the bed, "What's up with the pout face?"

"Pout face?" Tim frowned a crease forming in between his brows, "I don't pout."

"On the contrary, hence me noticing your face, what's wrong." Dick asked folding his arms neatly over his chest with a half knowing smirk on his face hidden behind his eye mask.

Tim sighed and sat up tossing his phone to where his pillows rested near the top of his bed, "It`s Bruce."

"Typical, did he catch you putting glue on the steering wheel of the Bat-mobile? Wow he was so mad when I did that." Dick chuckled. Tim couldn't help but laugh with him, "I wish, no he`s acting like...dare I say and over protective mother?"

"You can dare," Dick teased sitting down on the bed, "But that's normal, Bruce-,"

"No," Tim shook his head, "Bruce didn't act like Bruce he`s been up tight about everything I do since I`ve been in the field and out of the training, I mean he was fine during my training but now its like I`ll die if I get a paper cut, I`m scared he`ll start putting camera`s in the bathroom."

Tim excepted Dick to laugh but a ghost of an expression appeared in the older boys faces and Dick took a long sigh, "Bruce has his reasons Tim, trust he knows what he`s doing and listen to what he says, he`ll calm down."

"But-" Tim argued.

"Tim, just- just do everything he says please, I`ll talk to him and try to get him to stop acting like mother hen but promise me you wont do anything stupid."

Tim frowned when Dick stood up and walked over to the door, he hadn't said or acknowledged the any promises and he wouldn't, he had excepted Dick to be on his side about this.

"What is it?" Tim growled frowning at Dick who stopped mid way threw the door. The dark haired man looked back, "What?"

"You said their were reasons for Bruce acting like this," Tim hissed, "what are they?"

Dick sighed sadly, "he- we lost someone Timmy, I know he doesn't want to lose you to, I- I`ll talk to him."

Tim opened his mouth to say something but Dick closed to door with a small audible click before Tim sat back slumped on his bed, he felt so guilty now, he looked up and wished he had made that promise with Dick, he`d listen t Bruce.


	3. Masquerade Ball

Pairing: Jason T. / Stephanie Brown

summery: masquerade ball...

Stephanie sighed taking another tiny sip on her Champaign but didn't take her eyes off the dancing people in the middle of the room. Wayne manor, Bruce Wayne was having another one of his charity dances for the rich, famous and the noticed but as the third son of the billionaire playboy Tim Drake, someone she thought and hoped was her date to this masquerade ball had suddenly bailed to leave his home. No explanation, no 'I`m so sorry' not even 'hey Steph, sorry for bailing on you'.

Nope, not a word, she saw his take a swift look around the room, then leave maybe he was coming right back but after and hour or so into the party she doubted it. She wasn't even the type of person to go to these things! no she much preferred her warm comfrey sweats and a tank top while she lazily lounged on her bed looking at articles about her code name Spoiler. She was her own number 1 fan...to her it was a bit depressing.

Tim was hesitant about inviting her anyway and the only reason she said yes was because one she didn't want Boy Wonder to face this horridly boring party alone, and two because it was a chance to find out more about Tim Drake that wasn't in the papers and three to see in the small connection between the two she was reading was real, apparently not.

She`d even went all out to get something to make herself fit in and not look like a yutz in front of the millionaires. Steph wore a long dark blue sleek dress, plain but pretty, with a modest open back spaghetti straps, a silver line running around till it reached the open back of her dress. She had on a matching eye mask, similar to her dress color with a sliver diamond outline around the edges. Her unruly blonde hair refused to comply with anything she tried to do so it hung in simple light curls going just past her shoulders. needless to say she thought she looked good, but obviously not enough to get Tim to stay or give much of to no explanation of his departure. what and ass-hat.

So now she was standing beside to serving table, sipping away her drink while in her opinion being very stalker like, she watched in a slight pout as other people danced.

"Looking for something?" asked a cool voice behind her, it sent a small shiver up her spine. She looked over her shoulder she eyes following a tall man, looking to be in twenty or twenty three around there, as he came to stand next to her, he too two wore an eye mask, no real deign only black but it didn't cover beautiful icy blue eyes. if it wasn't for the height and the face the small bit of his voice she heard she should have thought those blue eyes and unruly black hair belonged to Tim.

"Not particularly, just wallowing." she replied honestly. The man chuckled lightly, "And why is that?"

Stephanie smirked and took another sip of her drink before looking back to the dancers, "My _date_ left, sad isn't it?" she hoped he didn't hear the fact she was cursing Tim in the word date, he probably did, "His loss, but why are you still waiting around?" he asked curiously.

_Because I`m hoping he`ll come back and admit to being sorry and I`ll of course forgive him? _she thought to herself, she just went for the half truth, "I like watching other people have a good time, thought it might get me off my bad mood."

"Hmm." the man blinked slowly, nodding. Great, he probably thinks I`m a stalker now, picking out my next victim.

"Why should I feel bad because he`s got better things to do?" she muttered a little upset, she never meant to say it out loud or for this stranger to hear it but she did and he did.

"What an Ass-hat." the man stated plainly. Steph giggled into the rim of her glass, "Right?"

once she put her glass on the table did he speak again, "your not from around here, are you?"

Steph blinked at him, "Um, I`ve lived in Gotham for awhile but if you mean around here as in these upper class parties no, never."

"Hmm," the man nodded again, "I never like these things either, but what the hell, free food and drinks."

Steph smiled, "Only other reason I came. I haven't talked to any one else here but I hear these people are snobs."

"You heard right," the man nodded, "in about an hour all the men will be over here getting drunk while the women huddle in small gropes talking about...crap."

Steph giggled lightly again, "So you know your fair share of dances?"

The man gave a small smirk, "I have to, I was adopted into it, but I turned away from them when I was old enough, doesn't make a big difference to my life. if you don't count wasted time."

"Don't forget humiliation," she chuckled, he raised a questioning eye brow and she shrugged, "I have dancing, gravity is not my friend."

The man chuckled, "I`d love to see that." she opened her mouth to say something but the man grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowed. of dancing people. He spun her around once so she was leaning against his chest ever so slightly, she blushed a bit when she fingers could feel hold toned he was even threw the shirt and jacket. her hands met his and they went back and forth.

"Your not to bad at this." he said. she blushed a bit more, "I could say the same to you."

"I never said I was bad at it, just that it was boring." he stated, "I might have to take that back."

"Why?" she asked. He tipped her back keeping eye contact till she was pressed to his chest once more, "This isn't boring."

Steph could only smiled and blush slightly, she hadn't realized her thoughts about Tim were out of her head completely. She was so using her vigilante privileges to find out who this guy was, he was just everything. her heels touched the floor in a ballet pattern to was like she was on the roof tops again, and the way this guy danced was commanding in nature and if she could say so a little sexy.

He spun her around again and this time she came back around she felt her balance falter and she accidently wrapped her leg around his right when he dipped her again. their faces were so close she held he breath till they came back up. she draped on arm around his neck and bit her lower lip, "Told you, Gravity and me don't mix."

"Hmm." he blinked again in thought, she didn't know if that was a good thing or not but the way his eyes were on her just made her not care.

she wrapped another arm around his neck and smiled, "who taught you how to dance, If you don't mind me saying you don't really seem the type to dance."

The man smiled, "I`m just trying to impress you. I really have no clue."

"It worked, I`m impressed." Stephanie giggled at his response. She leaned a little bit more against his chest and his hips rested on her hips, and god, his blue eyes, they were so getting to her, Tim was- wait, no, this wasn't Tim, what was she thinking? she couldn't, shouldn't hook up with some guy she cant even see every detail of his face! She liked or thought she liked Tim, and maybe he liked her two.

_then where is he? _

It didn't matter, if there was even a small chance between her and Tim someone she`s been crushing over since she saw him then could she really ruin it was this, perfect, blue eyed guy that was awesome...no...she couldn't. there was a chance she`d never see this man again. she didn't even know his name.

Stephanie hadn't realized she was so close to his face, she blinked a few times then loosened her arms and took a step back, "Um, I`m sorry, but I should-,"

"Get home, yeah," he nodded running a hand threw his hair, "Um, at least let me walk you to the cab."

She bit her lower lip in thought before meeting his eyes and nodded. They walked past the people and out the front door. They waited out front for a moment before the man turned to her, "Listen Sorry about your date bailing."

she waved it off even though it still was a big downer Tim left, "Don't worry about it." she said looking away and rubbing her upper arm in the cold night air. The man chuckled at this, "Stubborn girl." he muttered and took off his jacket before draping it around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you-

"Jason." he smirked shoving hands into his pant pockets. Stephanie smiled, she pulled off her mask just as he pulled off his and smiled, "Stephanie."

"You know," Jason smirked stepping a little closer to her, "It`s not every day I met some one so..."

"Crazy?"

"Sure." He chuckled, Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Jason I really like you."

"Good," he smiled, "that means I can do this."

She didn't have time to do anything not that she would have anyway before he pulled her close to his chest and their lips crash together softly. she brought her arms to wrap around his neck. She had to thank Tim for this...


	4. Forever a child at heart

**I thought about this when I read about the 'Dead Robin`s club'... **

**Not I don't own young just nor any characters or anything relatable to DC if I did I would pair everyone with Jason Todd ^^ V**

...

"..wa?...?"

"...You?..."

"...Are you awake yet?"

Wally groaned, his head, it hurt, so badly. Every one of his bones, mussels, every bit of his common sense told him to stay down. But he didn't. Wally managed to peel his eyes open to find blinding white light. He hissed in pain as it wasn't helping his head ach.

"I know it hurts but, you`ll get used to it."

Wally gasped in fright and leapt about a few feet away from the voice, even thought he hand been sitting on his but the whole time. Wally tried to calm his racing heart to let his eyes adjust to the light and finally rest on a small boy around thirteen or fourteen years old. he wore a Robin uniform, different then Dick Grayson`s and Tim Drake`s own costumes. it was a pure white color also, but showed every crease and sowed line as if each had a reason for being there on his suit.

The moment he saw the boy`s face, covered in a white eye mask or not he knew...this was Jason Todd, the death of the boy had killed his friend Dick so badly, it took Dick months to pull himself out of that hole that the death of his baby brother had caused.

_Wally shifted his weight to hold Dick up against him and to better support both their weights, it was three in the morning and Wally had suddenly gotten a call from a bartender to come an pick up one Dick Grayson. _

_"what were you thinking, getting drunk?" Wally asked Dick who didn't seem to want to keep his feet strong against the floor. _

"_I`m tired Wally." Dick Groaned in a slurred speak as Wally laid the younger boy against his car to let him rest, "You good now?" Wally asked Dick shook his head vigorously and stared at him now knowing why Dick kept his eyes covered, when he lost control, the blue eyes seemed to break down a person down along with him. _

"_no, I mean, I`m tired of smiling, p-pretending that it`s not killing me that I`m the only one still grieving for Jason. Bruce wont even talk he- he doesn't seem to care, Joker should be dead!" Dick hissed tears draining in his eyes, Wally bit his lower lip, his friend needed him, he brought Dick into a tight hug trying to calm his best friend the best he could as Dick cried for the loss of his brother, "Jay-Jay." Dick cried, "Why wasn't it me, he- he had so much more to live for. MY Baby brother`s dead Jay-Jay I`m so sorry." threw the next hour of that Dick`s words got more and more slurred and harder to under stand till Dick passed out and Wally took him to Bruce or more like Alfred how seemed just upset to see the boy in that state as he was. _

"Your, your dead." Wally gasped. Jason shifted from sitting on his butt to sitting on his knees and tilting his head ever so slightly, "here and there."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Wally yelled, Jason got to his feet and held out a hand to him. "Come on, let me explain."

"I`m dreaming." Wally muttered to himself, non the less he grabbed the kids hand and stood up, realizing he was only a little bit taller. Did he shrink?

"You didn't shrink." Jason giggled in amusement, Wally frowned, he had barely ever heard the kid laugh when he was alive so this was new to him. The Jason Todd he remembered ever so vaguely was hard core, angry even for a kid.

"What?" Wally asked. Jason smiled, "Your just your self in a kid way, like I said let me explain-,"

"IM DEAD!" Wally cried out suddenly. Jason rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, just like I`m not, your not dead, just...well I guess now your not," Jason paused to let this sink in only to have Wally raise and eye brow, "Um okay," Jason sighed, "this is hard to explain but your alive Wally."

"So I am dreaming." Wally nodded. Jason shook his head, "No Wally, the reason your here is because you`ve in a sense lost a part of yourself that make you..." Jason took a few paces back, "A kid."

"Witch means?"

Jason took a deep breath, "Wally West is still alive but something cause you to lose yourself, meaning even if your resurrected you, this form of you will be stuck here, j-just like me."

Wally shook his head, disbelievingly, "no, I- I`m - dreaming...Artemis." Wally fell to his knees and only then did he see his once yellow suit was now white just like Jason`s. "Artemis."

"I`m sorry Wally, I`m sorry to say you were right, in a way...**We ** are dead." Jason wrapped his cape over his shoulders.

"At least your not alone here, I`ve been here alone." Jason muttered, Wally looked at him stopping his sobs of grief, "were not I heave are we?"

Jason shook his head, "No, think of it as the waiting room."

"Waiting," Wally swallowed the lump in his throat, "Wait for what?"

Jason blinked his icy blue eyes, "Our other half's, Wally west will die again, weather of old age or anything else, just like Jason Todd will die again one day, no man can live forever, but once they do met us here then we can go."

Wally just stared watery eyed at the boy who stared right back, "Um, come on let me show you around, we`ll be here for a while...trust me..."


End file.
